


【寡红】Wish we could - Try me

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *ABO预警*29岁寡A x 24岁红O
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	【寡红】Wish we could - Try me

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO预警  
> *29岁寡A x 24岁红O

*

连日的雨终于将盛夏的高温冷却了下去，然而好景不长，在清晨的时候被乌云遮盖了一整天的烈日还是驱散了难得的清凉，透过水晶风铃把彩虹洒进了落地窗。

门铃声在时针指向十一点的时候赫然响起，被单中露出来的茭白手指颤抖了一下，接着缓慢地缩了回去。

床上的鼓包逐渐隆起，接着被一把翻到了一边，Natasha揉了揉自己酒红色的乱发，抬腿下床蹬上被踢得乱七八糟的拖鞋，慢腾腾地向门口走去。

“Hi！Nat～”

Wanda眯着笑眼冲Natasha打着招呼，接着绕开她直接走了进来，棕褐色的长发带着阳光与洗发水的香气从她的身边匆匆而过“我猜你就在睡觉…早饭一定没吃吧？”

“我以为你会晚上过来。”Natasha打着哈欠关上门，嗓音因为刚刚睡醒还带着沙哑。

漫长的工作几乎榨干了Natasha的精力，于是难得的假期便变得尤为可贵，Wanda也很贴心地没有打扰她，而是选择了在假期的第二天来为她做一顿午饭。

“我怕你一直不吃饭胃会不好受，”空调的凉气让Wanda不自觉地打了个冷颤，原本被太阳炙烤过后的肌肤在接触到冷空气后骤然收紧“温度这么低，也不怕感冒。”

Natasha耸耸肩，走到墙边把显示屏上的数字调高。Wanda甩了甩手上的水，扭头把食材从超市的袋子里一一取出来放在台子上。

看着在厨房里忙碌的Wanda，Natasha笑了笑从一旁取过围裙走到她身后为她穿上，下巴搭在她的肩头，灵巧的手指在她腰间将那两根带子打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，接着穿过她的腰侧贴住她的小腹“要不要搬来和我一起住？”

“你确实需要人照顾…”Wanda回过头看着她，却在瞬间有些愣神。

她就那样沐浴在阳光下，闪耀的红铜色长发好像在发着光，祖母绿色的眸子认真地望着她，Wanda怔怔地和她眼中倒映出的自己对视着，在感觉到那人的手不安分地向下滑去时才回过神来。

“Nat～”Wanda轻轻拉住她的手，无奈地转过身来抱住她“你需要吃点东西…”

“我还不饿…”Natasha的双手隔着裤子柔软的布料轻轻揉捏着她的臀瓣，接着微微用力让她坐到了岛台上，像一尾鱼一样钻进她的腿间。

“我更想吃你…”Natasha用她特有的魅惑眼神望着对方，缓慢地靠近，性感慵懒的嗓音好像一首古典的钢琴曲，呢喃般的低语让Wanda的心不由地沉浸其中，跟着她的话语摇曳起来。

空气仿佛在瞬间变得稀薄，伏特加的味道逐渐浸透她的神经，将她的一切感官都变得迟钝下来，只剩下那双澄澈的，泛着香槟色水光的浅绿色眸子还定定地望着Natasha。

嘴唇被轻轻含住，剩下的氧气像是被立刻吸走，Wanda只能抱紧对方，像阳光明媚的冬日屋檐上摇摇欲坠的冰凌，像寒风萧瑟的秋季树梢上瑟瑟发抖的枯叶。

紧攥在对方睡衣上的手背紧绷着发颤，柔软滑腻的舌尖被对方带动着翻搅。Natasha几乎尝遍了她整个口腔，接着吸住她的舌头不肯放开，手也悄然伸进了她衣服的下摆，触及到一大片细腻的肌肤。

“唔…”Wanda挣脱了那个令人沉醉的吻，手轻轻按住她的手臂“让…让我洗个澡…”

她的声音掺杂上了浓浓的情欲，泛红的眼眶和湿润的眸子让Natasha恨不得现在就狠狠撞进她的身体，可那楚楚可怜的眼神却又让她的理智被拉了回来

“Fine…”

Natasha意犹未尽地碰了碰她的嘴唇，拉过她的手放在自己的腿心“不要让我等太久…”

感受着掌心的脉动，Wanda从喉咙间挤出一声低吟，她红着脸点了点头，接着便推开对方从台子上跳了下来，踉踉跄跄地跑进了浴室里。

本想跟进去的Natasha最终还是选择去了另一个浴室，她的宝贝想要循序渐进，她可不想把人吓着，毕竟那可爱的Omega太容易害羞了。

温热的水浇灌在被空调吹得冰凉的肌肤上，Natasha一边轻叹着一边撸动了一下早已挺立的腺体，她抬头看了眼镜子，把挡在额前的红发拨到脑后，手掌轻轻拍了拍自己的小腹，那神采奕奕的粗长在空气中晃动着，像是也在为即将发生的事激动一样。

Natasha出来的时候，Wanda正浑身紧绷地坐在床边，手紧紧捏在胸口的浴巾上，在看到她出来后羞涩地一笑。

“你看上去也太紧张了吧宝贝…”Natasha把浴袍丢在一旁走到她面前弯下腰来，手轻轻放在她脑后，脸凑过去吻了吻她的额头“还不适应吗？”

“没有…”Wanda看着那在自己面前摇晃的腺体，视线悄悄挪开“只是现在还是白天…”

“你怎么这么可爱…”发觉到她的小动作以后，Natasha忍俊不禁地笑着摇了摇头，上前含住了她的嘴唇，手指挑开了那层浴巾。

饱满的乳房在空气中颤抖着，粉嫩的乳晕也兴奋得胀了起来，晶莹的水珠顺着她的发尾一路流下来，挂在她的乳尖摇晃，随着她的一声低吟跌落到雪白的大腿上，接着滑进腿缝。

Natasha将她缓缓压倒在床上，手顺着她脸颊一路向下，滑过肩头，来到丰满的胸部轻柔地揉捏了几下，指腹在乳尖转了个圈继续向下，接着抚上平坦的小腹，恋恋不舍地摩擦着。

Wanda呜咽着，下意识地挺起胸口，膝盖的内侧也不自觉地蹭过Natasha的手臂。

热切的吻顺着她的嘴角逐渐向下，吻过她的下巴，吸吮着她脖颈细嫩的肌肤。Alpha的手指像是一团火，烧过她腿心的皮肤，来到那早就湿得一塌糊涂的花瓣。

“你在发抖…”Natasha抬起头望着她，翡翠般的眸子柔和地望着她“你还好吗？”

Wanda胸口剧烈起伏着，她艰难地吞咽了一下，点了点头呼出一口气“我很好…”

“你好烫Babe…别紧张，好吗？”Natasha的手腕轻轻转动着，手指抚过微微张开的花瓣，顺着那紧致的洞口轻轻探入一个指节。

Wanda畅快地呻吟着抱紧了她。

距离她们第一次做已经过去了一个多月，Natasha熟悉Wanda身上的每一个兴奋点，Wanda的身体对于她的触碰也越来越渴望，二人间的默契已经达到了极点。

埋在她胸口的酒红色脑袋游移下去，腿心逐渐苏醒的小核被温热的口腔包裹，Wanda闷哼一声挺起腰，无意识地把自己送进对方口中。

Wanda只觉得自己仿佛置身于一湖温暖的温泉水中，从身到心都徜徉在Natasha给予的温柔中，她甚至能感觉到自己的花瓣完全张开，晶莹的水液顺着手指与穴口的缝隙汩汩流下。

那在体内作祟的手指准确地进攻着她内里的敏感，舌尖还在一下一下地滑过亮晶晶的花核，Wanda咬紧下唇，忍住冲到口边的尖叫，但紧绷着的大腿却背叛了她。

Natasha只觉得脸侧的两条长腿在剧烈地颤抖，滚烫的甬道也收缩着夹紧了她的手指。

Wanda粗喘着瘫软在床上，双眼像是蒙上了一层薄雾，她贴心的Alpha立刻爬了上来将她紧紧抱住安抚，啄吻去她脸侧的薄汗，在她的耳边轻声细语。

极大的满足感让Wanda想要快些满足她的Alpha，尤其是在感觉到那人顶在自己大腿上的腺体以后。

Natasha从来没想过Wanda会主动把她推在床上，她怔怔地望着那骑在自己腰间一脸羞涩的女人。

Wanda身披着浅金色的阳光，象牙白的肌肤被染上一层蜜色，她半阖着眼睑俯视着Natasha，胸口的肌肤还带着星星点点的红痕，看上去禁欲而又性感。她突然红了脸，眼底盈满的水泽仿佛下一秒就会溢出来，接着，她又嗔怪似地看了眼身下的人，手伸到了后面。

Alpha精神饱满的腺体硬硬地挺起来顶着她的臀缝，在被那只柔荑缠绕后变得更加炙热。Wanda欲言又止地望着她，身体向后仰着，手上下撸动着她的敏感，因为动作的原因，她的双腿大开着，因为动情而肿胀的花瓣冲着Natasha张开。

Natasha只觉得自己的理智几乎要被磨没，她不受控制地伸出手去，拇指在她的小核上轻轻揉动。Wanda细细呻吟着，晶莹的花液顺着甬道滴落下来，打湿了Natasha的腹肌，她却不自知似地继续撸动着对方的纤体。

“我想要你…”Natasha哑哑地开口，被打湿的手指上移，在她的小腹上留下一道水痕。

Wanda红着脸点了点头抬高了身体向后退去，Natasha惊喜地望着她，却见她在快要坐上自己腺体的瞬间突然不上不下地跪在自己身上，眉头微皱，双眼也紧紧地闭上。

还没等Natasha开口，那人便下定决心般地睁开眼向下坐去，柔软的花瓣主动地张开包裹住粗大的腺体，那滑腻的感觉让Natasha忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

Wanda红着眼眶蹩着眉头继续向下，然而她一塌糊涂的下身却太过湿滑，导致腺体只能够在外面慢慢研磨，每当端头顶进穴口，又会被紧致的内壁挤出去。

“Nat…Nat…”Wanda颤抖的呻吟声中不知不觉中掺上了一丝委屈，她的花瓣和穴口被摩得红肿不堪，却得不到满足，她的内心几乎要被折磨得崩溃，只求那记忆中的倾犯可以早些到来。

Natasha连忙坐起身把她抱进怀里，手掌在她的肩胛骨摸索着“你做的很棒了宝贝，接下来交给我就好…”

那一直在折磨Wanda的光滑端头终于顶了进来，撑开了她的花穴，缓慢地挺进，Wanda皱着眉，眼泪不自觉地从眼角滑落，满足的呻吟声却不停从开合的小口中溢出来。

Natasha一只手压着她的胯，一只手捧着她的脸，细细地欣赏着她被进入时的表情。她像一只幼猫一般用脸颊在Natasha的掌心磨蹭，浑身不停颤栗着，脸上布满泪痕，看上去楚楚可怜。

甬道内的皱褶被完全撑开，坚硬的顶端直直地抵住她体内的腔口，甚至还有继续向里探入的意思。

“啊…嗯…”Wanda受不住似地发出一声绵长的呻吟，双手无措地抵在Natasha的肩头，带着哭腔求饶着“好胀…Nat…不要了…”

“乖…”Natasha吻去她的泪痕，腰肢缓慢地晃动“你喜欢这样不是吗？”

Wanda的反应让Natasha激动起来，她含住对方胸口的红果，用力挺弄着身体，用顶端去撞击着逐渐张开嘴的腔口，刮蹭内壁的敏感点，狠狠地将Wanda的呻吟声撞得粉碎。

Wanda不自觉地收紧膝盖，把Natasha禁锢在自己的怀里，娇弱的啜泣声不听地回响在对方耳边，她知道Natasha喜欢她这样诚实表达自己的情绪“嗯…Nat…不…不要停…啊…好舒服…”

Natasha激动地把她压到身下，双手掐着她的腿窝用力撞击着。

身上的Alpha仿佛一只精力充沛的母豹，Wanda从二人身后的穿衣镜还能看到对方用力时后背与臀部紧绷的肌肉。

粘稠的拍打声与低吟占据了整个房间，Wanda眯着眼睛望着在她身上逞凶的人，手不自觉地抚摸上她小腹精致的线条。

Natasha闷哼一声，放开她的腿趴到她的身上把人抱住“我喜欢你摸我…”

得到鼓励的Omega揉了揉她饱满的乳房，接着顺着她完美的腰线滑落，却在快到达臀部的时候停了下来，Natasha笑了笑，向前支起身子，手用力地罩在她的手背，带着她按上自己的臀部“摸我，Wanda…”

Wanda被她进入得更深，充血的穴口费力地吞食着那硕大的腺体，她只觉得自己的心脏几乎要停下来，整个身体都敏感至极。耳朵里也嗡嗡作响，她甚至听不到自己的声音是怎样的性感撩人，也不知道自己脸上的表情是怎样被情欲侵蚀。

她含着Natasha的乳尖用力吸吮着，罩在对方臀部的双手收紧，不停揉捏，腰肢也饥渴地迎合，仿佛一只发情的猫咪。

腺体所处的炙热肉壁开始不规则地颤抖，Natasha屏住呼吸狠狠地撞击着，感受着敏感腔口不停舔舐自己的端头，花液与乳白色的腺液混杂着从二人连接的地方飞溅出来，打湿了身下的床单。

“哈啊…不…啊啊啊啊…”

极致的快感突然澎湃起来，Wanda慌忙松开Natasha的乳尖，转而用牙齿咬住她的肩头，然而浑身无力的她只能用牙尖轻轻厮磨，崩溃地迎接那浪潮的到来。

大脑的短暂空白很快过去，Wanda闭紧双眼仰头颤抖地喘息着，Natasha顺着她细小的喉头吻了上去，到她小巧的下巴，滚烫的脸颊，密密的吻宛如昨夜的雨，Wanda很快便在她身下再次瘫软了下来。

她缓缓睁开眼，橄榄绿的眸子蒙着一层水雾，视线还有些失焦，好像一只刚出生的小兔子一般懵懂地望着Natasha。

“我爱你…”Natasha柔柔地笑着，轻轻咬了一下她的鼻尖，她明显地感觉到对方在听到自己的告白后收缩起来的甬道。

还不等那人回应，Natasha便低下头去亲吻着她泛红的小耳朵，鼻尖曾过她脖颈细嫩的皮肤，感受着下面血管的跳动“我要用力了，宝贝…”

还处在余韵中的身体被再次撞击，Wanda尖叫着抱紧身上的人，感受着对方的步步紧逼。

Natasha用力托着她的屁股将她压向自己，粗长的腺体冲进了更深的地方，Wanda疯狂地迎合着，更强烈地快感淹没了她“啊…Nat…我…我要…呜…”

“不许…”感觉到那湿热的甬道再次痉挛起来，Natasha不情不重地拍了下她的臀侧，放慢了速度。她低下头去与Wanda额头抵额头，鼻尖顶鼻尖，双手捧着她被泪水打湿的脸庞，祖母绿的眸子认真地望着她，气息不稳地开口“一起…”

Wanda抽噎着点了头，视线确被对方的眼睛牢牢撰住，即使她可以从对方的眼中看到自己放荡的表情也不肯把脸别开，因为她们属于彼此，她们是一体的。

“哈啊…Wanda…啊…”Natasha眉头微微皱着，嘴里不清不楚地呻吟着对方的名字，然后迫不及待地吻上了Wanda红肿的嘴唇。

舌尖翻搅着，带动着身体的感官更加敏感，Wanda顺着她性感的腰线来回抚摸着，双腿不自觉地夹紧了对方的腰。

Alpha的力道越来越快，越来越狠，甚至顶进了她的生殖腔，端头的边缘在退出时不停地刮蹭过她敏感得一塌糊涂的腔口，而外面肿胀的花核也不停被对方的耻骨磨擦，很快，Wanda便锁紧了身体

「不…不可以…Nat说要一起的…」

忍耐高潮的感觉让Wanda几乎要哭出声，她的小脸被憋得通红，然而面前就是那人性感的脸，只是看着Natasha，她就要到了。

“对不起…”Wanda忍不住哭出声来，失禁一般的感觉从她下身蔓延开来，她浑身剧烈地抖动着，透明的花液不受控制地喷涌而出。

突然搅紧的腔口将Natasha的端头紧紧夹住，腔内的嫩肉飞快地收缩，扫过她顶端的小孔，甬道内的肉壁仿佛千万条小舌不停吸吮着她，Natasha难耐地呻吟出声，眼角也湿润起来。

腔内被瞬间充满，Wanda尖叫着再次攀上顶峰，二人紧紧抱在一起颤抖着，整个空间的温度逐渐冷却下来，回归了平静。

Wanda回过神的时候，Natasha还缩在她的颈窝颤抖着，紊乱的气息喷涂在她的肩头。Wanda支起手轻轻摸了摸她凌乱的红发，亲吻着她潮湿的头顶，另一只手勾起她的下巴。

在看到Natasha的脸时，她只觉得呼吸一窒。那人眼神涣散地望着她，粉红的眼眶和眼角的泪痕配合上她被汗水粘连在脸颊的发丝，看上去异常性感。

Wanda忍不住把人拉了过来，捧着她的脸亲吻着“我也爱你…Nat…”

当那细密的吻来到唇瓣时，Natasha终于恢复了过来，她给了Wanda一个深深的吻，接着支起身子看着她“我不想出来了…”她一边说着还一边挺弄了一下腰肢。

Wanda低吟一声，笑着抱紧她，双腿也攀到了她的腰上“那就不要出来了…”

*

当Wanda清醒过来的时候已经是半夜了，还好床头灯柔和的光线不至于刺痛她的眼睛。

感觉到那人正从背后抱着自己沉沉睡着，Wanda满足地轻叹着，手轻轻抚上自己的小腹。

腿心还残留着被Natasha充满的感觉。Wanda转过身看着她的睡颜，心里涌上一股浓浓的暖意，好像她们已经融为一体了，好像她的一部分留在了自己的身体里，这可能就是归属感吧。

面前的人纤长的睫毛颤抖了两下，阖着的眼睑缓缓睁开，眼中刚睡醒的雾气在看到她后立刻消散而去。

Wanda就那样浅笑着躺在那里，身后床头灯的暖光让她看上去仿佛披着一道圣光，她那双澄净眸子里的爱意几乎要溢出来，Natasha只觉得自己快要融化了，那浓郁的爱让她莫名地想哭，她终于得到了她想要的爱情。

二人就那样静静对视着，直到Wanda突然凑了过来，将Natasha抱进怀里，亲吻着她的额头“我一直都在…Nat…”


End file.
